Code Liberty: Lelouch of the Americana
by Heroic-Alliance
Summary: An AU of Code Geass if the American Revolution was successful but America still became an imperial monarchy.
1. Introduction

_In the year 1783, America had won the Revolutionary War. Shortly after, the French had their revolution, eventually resulting in Napoleon rising to power. Napoleon had invaded the British Isles, and led the British Royals to flee to Georgia, creating the nation of Britannia. After the Slave States were decided, they were conquered by Britannia. The Holy States of Britannia was born. In 1861, The Britannians opened fire on Fort Sumter, beginning the America/Britannia war. The Americans had won, conquering all of Britannia's territory. Abraham Lincoln went to see "Our American Cousin" after he was re elected. That night, John Wilkes Booth attempted to assassinate the president, but he was caught by American guards and arrested. Booth was later executed for his wrongdoing. Lincoln had reorganized America into the Holy American Empire, a super state that would be the greatest empire known to man, bearing the US Stripe with a blue circle enscribing a white twin headed eagle in the center. As the first emperor, Lincoln annexed Canada and Mexico, and later all of North America. America annexed all of South America, the Caribbean and the Philippines over a long period of time leading up to World War One. In World War One, C.C had fought on the side of the French against the Germans. The French had lost, and Germany had conquered all of Europe by 1919, creating the European Reich, bearing the white and black flag with the thirteen stars and German eagle. China had fallen into chaos earlier, creating a power vacuum for Chiang Kai-shek to take power. Chiang Kai-shek had unified not just China, but all of Asia into one continent. This was the birth of the Chinese Federation, bearing the red flag with the Chinese sun on it. There was a period of peace, but it was halted due to conquests of Africa and the Middle East by the three great powers. The Middle East was divided between the Chinese Federation and the European Reich. Africa was divided between the Holy American Empire to the south and the Germanian Reich to the north. In 2010, The Holy American Empire went to war with the Chinese Federation over Japan, winning the war, and claiming Japan as a colony of the Holy American Empire, codenamed, Area 11. Japanese were called Elevens, forced from their homes into ghettos, and bound by the Osaka Laws, which required curfews for Elevens, and that Elevens are not allowed to have civil and human rights, stripped of their citizenship. There was hope, which lied in the Prince of America, Lelouch Lamperouge, who resided in the Tokyo settlement with an Eleven, Suzaku Kururugi. The journey of Lelouch would begin. _


	2. Enter Lelouch

Tokyo, 2017

Seven years after the war between America and the Chinese Federation, Japan was stripped of its culture, its identity, and its rights. Everything Japanese was to be Americanized or destroyed in favor of American culture. Japanese were treated as savages, denied citizenship, could not marry Americans or be in a relationship with them, and they could not roam the streets after 6 PM. Japanese were mocked, bullied, and etched in stone to be the low class of the empire. They were heavily monitored by surveillance helicopters, some of which were following a large truck was zooming down a highway, while there was a helicopter with the American Empire flag on it in pursuit of the truck.

"We have eyes on the target." The dispatch said. "Stop the vehicle or we will open fire!" The truck kept moving. Several SWAT APCs were in pursuit of the truck.

"Stop the vehicle, Elevens or we will use lethal force!" The SWAT soldiers said.

"We aren't Elevens, we are JAPANESE!" A red haired woman driving the truck told the SWAT soldiers. The truck made a sharp right turn off the highway bridge onto the main road, being well intact. There was a man in a dark blue coat and red tie who had black hair and purple eyes. He was Lelouch Lamperouge. Lelouch was drinking Starbucks Frappuccinos with Rivalz. They saw the truck go by, and got in their motorcycle and chased after it.

"This is Prince Clovis of the Holy American Empire." a voice said on the helicopter radios. "Send the Royal Guard after this vehicle!" A blue and white airship deployed six blue Knightmares, which were Sutherlands with a blue color scheme. The Knightmares were in hot pursuit of the truck, while Lelouch followed the truck.

"Rivalz, you take over as I jump!" Lelouch told Rivalz. He jumped out of the motorcycle and onto the truck. He climbed up the ladder and into the truck. The blue Knightmares followed the truck, but the truck drove off a bridge onto the subway tracks, into the subway tunnels. The subway tunnel was too small for a Knightmare, so the Royal Guard dismounted. The truck went into the subway station, parking itself in the terminal floor. Kallen and Lelouch unloaded the cargo, which was a large spherical container.

"What are you carrying, are you carrying gas or chemical weapons?" Lelouch asked.

"No, far from it." Kallen said. The royal guard, who wore white, caught up with them and found Lelouch. One of the soldiers with them grabbed Lelouch.

"What is that weapon you are transporting, tell me!" the soldier said.

"I don't know!" Lelouch told the soldier.

"Don't play dumb with me, tell me what it is!" The container opened and out of it came a beautiful woman with green hair.

"That's no weapon, it's a girl, and a traitor to the Holy American Empire!" The soldier said. The soldier took off his helmet, revealing the face of Suzaku Kururugi.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch asked. "Why did you join the American military?"

"That's the only way Elevens can gain citizenship." Suzaku explained. "I want to be an Honorary American, but I don't do it by staying an Eleven." Suzaku held the girl, defending her from the royal guard.

"Suzaku, kill the traitor and the girl!" The guard captain ordered.

"I can't!" Suzaku remarked. "They are my friends!"

"That's an order, and if you disobey orders, you are not fit to be an American soldier!" The guard captain told Suzaku. Suzaku opened fire on the girl, but she still managed to be alive.

"Lelouch, please accept this gift." The girl said. "My name is C2, or C.C for short. I have lived on Earth for many years, and through that time I have held the power known as Geass. Geass is the power of kings, each with its own set of restrictions. With this power, you have a contract saying that you must grant me my wish. My wish is to be loved. In exchange for the power of kings, you must love me."

"I accept." Lelouch said. He got the Geass power and stood up.

"Lelouch vi America commands you all...DIE!" Lelouch announced, using his Geass.

"Yes, your almighty royal highness!" The guard captain said. He pointed his gun in his ear and pulled the trigger, and the other guards did the same.

"So that was Geass." Lelouch said.

"Yes, indeed." C2 said. "You can experiment with it whenever you can, just know its restrictions."

"Ok." Lelouch said.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. The Black Pirates

Lelouch walked into a Japanese pub with marble floors, tables, and a pirate flag on the walls. There was a video screen with an Orange Range video playing in the background. The bar was in a secret location, where Japanese culture was preserved, hence why the bartender served sake, which was illegal in Area 11 since it represented Japan. This bar was also a shop to buy illegal Japanese goods, since all things symbolic of Japan were banned outright. Lelouch was joined by Kallen, Diethard, Oghi, and some others in black suits and white shirts, with black bandanas on their heads and necks were gathered in the bar.

"Who are you guys?" Lelouch asked.

"We are what you would call the Black Pirates, the resistance organization against the Holy American Empire." Oghi explained.

"We are exiled to this bar because it is our literal safe space." Diethard explained. "If we step out, we will die."

"So it's like a prison in a way." Lelouch added. "Shouldn't you be called the Black Knights, because you are Knights of justice?"

"Exactly." Diethard commented. "We thought of being called the Black Knights but there are no knights in America, nor have there ever been, and we want to be a mixture of American and Japanese, so we are called the Black Pirates, because all countries had pirates. Also, we want you to assume an identity, that will strike fear into the hearts of America."

"My name will be Zero." Lelouch said.

"All right, we will suit you up in your costume." Diethard took Lelouch to the closet where he changed into a black trench coat with a black shirt and black pants and boots and the Zero mask with a pirate's hat.

"What do you think?" Diethard asked.

"Well fitting for me." Lelouch answered. C2 entered the bar, wearing a black and gold dress.

"Sorry I'm late..." C2 mentioned.

"Aye, ye never late to revolution." Diethard joked. "Captain Zero has some words to say."

"Attention Pirates!" Zero announced. "We have the name of sea bandits, but we are warriors of justice. The name Pirates was chosen to strike fear into the hearts of the American Empire. In olden days, the pirates were a major threat to the British, Spanish, and French Empires at sea, but in the new imperial age, we will be an even greater threat to the American Empire, taking back what is ours, claiming the greatest treasure more valuable than any gold or gems known to man, which is Japan itself. Japan is our treasure, and we shall steal it back!"

"LONG LIVE JAPAN, ALL HAIL ZERO!" The Pirates chanted.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Harboring a Grudge

After the Black Pirates had formed, Lelouch was shown to the mobile command center, which was a large blacked out camper van one an a half a football field long and two NBA sized basketball courts wide. This was a big fellow, complete with beds, bathrooms, an armory, a computer, and its own kitchen.

"Well, Lelouch, this is our command center." Diethard explained.

"It's nice, I like it." Lelouch said as the pirates walked in.

"So, what do you know about America and how the empire works?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, the Americans move supplies and troops from Grant Harbor off the coast of Hawaii to the Tokyo Harbor, so the harbor is where we cut off their supply lines." Kallen explained. "That is how America got here in the first place, by moving ships from Hawaii to the Tokyo harbor."

"So destroy Grant Harbor, got it." Lelouch said. "All right soldiers, move out!"

Black Pirates Mobile Command Center

The Black Pirates Mobile Command Center was driving down the highways of the Tokyo Settlement, heading towards the harbor.

"Ok here's the plan." Zero began. "There are some white Knightmares on the harbor called Franklins. We need to steal five of them, since there are five of us. There are supply ships coming from Grant Harbor in Hawaii, America. Destroy the ships and then take out the harbor, so America cannot supply their army in Japan anymore. Understood?"

"SIR!" The Scarlet Knights saluted. The Black Pirate command center parked at the harbor. The pirates got out, and stole 5 of the Knightmares.

"All right, let's get moving!" Zero commanded. "We should see some supply ships momentarily." The first merchant ship approached, bearing the American merchant flag, which looked like the US flag but with thirteen stars in a circle and one big star in the center. C2 fired missiles at the ship, hitting its hull. Oghi fired missiles at the steam pipe. Diethard fired missiles at the captain's deck, sinking the ship.

"Four ships remain!" Zero said, encouraging the team. The second and third ships arrived. Kallen aimed for the steam pipe, using a guided missile fired from her Knightmare. Oghi used his Slash Harkens to grab the ends of the ship, tearing the ship apart, bringing it down. Zero fired a missile at the third ship's captain's deck, sinking it.

"Two ships remain!" Zero said, encouraging the team. The fourth and final ships arrived. Kallen fired missiles at the ship, hitting its steam pipe. Diethard fired missiles at the fourth ship's hull. Kallen fired missiles at the bridge of the ship, sinking it. C2 then used her Slash Harkens to grab the ends of the last ship, tearing the ship apart, bringing it down. Zero fired a missile at the last ship's captain's deck, sinking it.

"Ok, that's all of 'em!" Zero announced. "Now go for the harbor!" The Knightmares hijacked an incoming American destroyer, strapped explosives to it, and sailed it to the harbor. They got away from the charges, and blew the detonator, triggering the ship bomb, setting a chain reaction to the ships, blowing up the harbor.

Viceroy's Palace

Clovis sat in the Viceroy's palace, wearing his blue royal robes, furious.

"Our merchant ships are down, and the Grant Harbor is destroyed!" Clovis raged.

"I will have to ask you to calm down." Euphemia, the sub viceroy remarked.

"I will not calm down!" Clovis responded. "The Black Pirates have awakened a sleeping monster, so I will have to kill one of them."

"This is a date that will live in infamy for generations to come." Euphemia commented.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Because this is an alternate timeline, some characters and events will be changed, and the timeline will differ from the canon Code Geass timeline, because this is well...an alternate timeline. Since I didn't mention Russia in the prologue, Russia will need some more exploration, and Russia is going to play a larger role in this story than it did in the original Code Geass show. Also, this is a fan fiction, thus a work of fiction. This is not meant to portray any real life historic event, and does not represent my political or moral views. All similarities to any real person, business, or organization are entirely coincidental. I do not condone or support the actions done in this story. Thank you for your time.


	5. Picking Peaches

Lelouch was walking down the streets of Tokyo, and got a call from Clovis.

"Listen, Zero." Clovis said. "If you want to see Diethard again, come to the Hoover Junkyard." Clovis hung up the phone. Lelouch stole a parked motorcycle and drove to the junkyard. The junkyard was a graveyard of cars of all shapes and sizes. There were carcassas of cars lined up in rows, as well as bits of motorcycle pieces, and a tire mountain in the center of a roundabout carved by lines of car carcasses. Lelouch went to search the junkyard for Diethard, but he could not find him. He looked in a Toyota Highlander, but he wasn't there. He looked in an Audi, but Diethard wasn't there. He even looked in a Volkswagen, but Diethard wasn't there. An old station wagon was shaking, and a voice was speaking from it.

"Lelouch, help me!" said Diethard. Lelouch ran to save Diethard, but a wrecking ball crashed the station wagon, killing Diethard. The driver of the crane was not Clovis, but someone working for him. The driver got out. He was a bald man with a black vest and grey pants with a chain, and an eagle tattoo. He challenged Lelouch, pulling out nunchucks. Lelouch rolled over and shot him in the vest, but the vest was made of Kevlar. He whacked Lelouch with the nunchucks, but Lelouch broke the nunchucks by pure force. The driver picked up a Toyota Truck and was going to throw it on Lelouch.

"Lelouch vi America commands you, drop the truck on yourself!" Lelouch ordered.

"Yes I will, your mighty royal highness!" The crane operator said, and dropped the truck, killing himself. Lelouch got a phone call.

"Hey it's Peter Percival, or you can call me Peach." A voice said. "I own a ranch in Hokkaido, so get your ass down there and meet me, we have something to discuss." Lelouch got on his bike and left the ranch, then called his Knightmare, and flew to Hokkaido, and landed in the Hakuro Ranch. The Hakuro ranch was a Saratoga modern ranch with a pond and a large open field. Peter revealed himself, having black hair in a ponytail, sunglasses, and wore a pink long sleeve button down shirt and grey pants. The man was effeminate, and was very optimistic.

"Hey, I'm Peach." The man said. "I am named after a Japan exclusive Coke flavor, since they sponsor our show."

"Hey, I am Zero." Lelouch said.

"You are named after a Coke flavor too!" Peach said. "Nice!" Peach showed Lelouch the way around the farm.

"So Peach, tell me about yourself." Lelouch asked.

"I am a government agent for the CIA, so some call me corrupt, but I am corrupt in a good way. As an openly gay man, I love Madonna ever since her music was played on Japanese airwaves, also Mariah Carey and Beyonce, since they have been replacing the Jpop music on the airwaves, but I still feel good. Although I work for an American government agency, I am sympathetic to the Japanese, but don't tell my fellow agents."

"Interesting." Lelouch said. "You are anything but a toxic male."

"Precisely." Peach said. "Masculinity and being the alpha male is overrated, because being a beta male is a breeze, because you are simply fermenting."

"Fermenting?" Lelouch asked.

"Bingo." Peach answered. "Why live just one year as a lion when you can live a thousand years as a sheep!" Lelouch nodded for a minute, and smiled. "See, if you live a year as a lion, you will get killed, but a thousand years as a sheep will make you relaxed and refreshed for a long time. Being the beta male is not something to be ashamed of, so embrace it!"

"So it's good to be a beta male." Lelouch said.

"Exactly." Peach said. "Also, do not confine yourself to gender stereotypes, that is why I wear this pink shirt." Lelouch and Peach went back to the farmhouse. "You are free to stay in this ranch as long as you like, I got a lot of time on my hands, and I am bored, so I could use some company." Lelouch went inside the farmhouse, and rested in a cabinet.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Clovis's Karma

Lelouch was with Peach in the Hakuro ranch, sitting down beside the pond. Peach came to talk to him.

"Ey, Zero!" Peach said.

"Hello Peach." Lelouch said. "What have you got planned for today?"

"Well, I heard on the news that Clovis killed your friend, and I feel sorry for your loss." Peach said.

"Who are you working for, and how do I know you are not working for America?" Lelouch used his Geass, but it backfired, since Peach was wearing sunglasses.

"I work for the CIA, but I can help you locate Clovis." Peach said. He used his Geass to sense where Clovis was hiding.

"Clovis's personal transport is at the Tokyo International Airport." Peach said. "You will need a flying vehicle to get there, so I suggest using that Knightmare you parked here."

"Ok, got it." Lelouch told Peach. "Good bye!" He got on his Knightmare and flew off to the Tokyo Hamilton Airport, formerly the Narita airport, landing where the planes were parked, and there he saw Clovis's personal transport. He got off his Knightmare and walked to it.

"Halt!" An American soldier in a muted green bodysuit with black armor said. "This is Clovis's personal transport!"

"You will let me pass." Lelouch said to the soldier, using his Geass.

"Right this way, sir." Lelouch entered the transport, and confronted Clovis.

"Zero, it's you." Clovis said. "What is your purpose here?"

"You and I go way back, don't we." Lelouch said. "We used to play chess as boys, and watch the Washington Generals games together, even attending them live." Clovis was wondering where Lelouch was going with his speech. "That ends now." Lelouch pulled out his gun and shot Clovis, killing him. He got a call from Peach.

"Did you kill Clovis?" Peach asked.

"Damn right I did." Lelouch answered. When Lelouch was about to hang up the phone, he got a call from Suzaku.

"Lelouch, where have you been?" Suzaku said. "My life at Ashford High is shit without you!" We used to be best friends all through our academic years!"

"No worries, I will catch up with you soon." Lelouch said. "Bye now." Lelouch got a call from Peach.

"Zero, my man!" Peach said. "You looked young when we met, so you must be in school." Peach said. "I am often hired to watch Ashford High to detect suspicious activity, but I got your back."

"Where did you get that Geass power of yours?" Lelouch asked.

"I got it from a beautiful woman named Rosalinda Roberta, or Rasberry, who was a woman from the Honduras territory, or Area 3." Peach answered. When I joined the CIA, I was a different man. I was a ruthless war mongering violent incel who believed killing women was therapeutic. I was sent on a mission to Honduras to detect gang activity that may form into rebellion. When I got to Honduras, I met the woman who saved me, Rosalinda, who had beautiful blonde hair and a revealing red dress outfit. She handed me her Geass, and allowed me to keep it as long as I love and respect women. She saved me, and I loved her for it."

"Good to know." Lelouch said, hanging up the phone.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Lelouch and the Giant Peach

Lelouch, Suzaku, Rivalz, Kallen, and Shirley were in sitting in class when the principal, Principal Kain, who had grey hair, brown eyes, and a brown suit with a red tie, began to speak.

"Your teacher will be out for the remainder of the semester, so please welcome your new replacement, Mr. Peach." Peach did a slide into the room, and began his lecture.

"Thank you very much." Peach said. "Open your books to page 406." The class opened their books, and it was on the Russia unit.

"But we haven't covered Russia yet!" Shirley gasped.

"Like I care." Peach said sarcastically. "Tell me class, who can find the nation of Russia on the map?" Peach pulled the map of the world down. Kallen raised her hand.

"It's that big nation that borders the European Reich and the Chinese Federation, but still managed to be independent." Kallen said.

"Very good." Peach said to Kallen. "Who can tell me which of the three powers owns Russia?" Lelouch raised his hand.

"No one does, Russia owns itself." Lelouch said. "Russia is a great nation that has survived years of war due to its cold climate and advanced military force, plus the massive size of its infantry, cavalry, and artillery."

"Wonderful." Peach said. "Now then, Russia is ruled by a President known as Katerina Smirnov, who was placed in after the fall of the USSR in 1991. Russia may have a president, but she acts much like a Tsarina. Now then, your assignment for today will be to fill out these worksheets I am going to pass out that have questions regarding Russia and its role in the world. Class is dismissed!"

Student Council meeting

Shirley, Rivalz, Kallen, Suzaku, and Lelouch were in the Student Council room, when Milly Ashford began to speak.

"All right, Student Council, tell me all of your ideas for seminars and activities here in Ashford High." Milly said.

"I got an idea." Lelouch said. "The Global Affairs Club."

"Explain." Shirley said.

"This would be a way to understand what Peach was telling me about Russia and to know what is happening around the world." Lelouch explained.

"If it is to know the world, I approve, but I must get the principal to approve." Milly replied. "Submit the form request and I will send it to the principal in his office." Lelouch filled out the form, and sent it to Milly, so she could send it to the principal.

"Ok, this meeting is adjourned, because it is lunchtime." Milly said. "Off you go!" Lelouch and the others left for lunch, and Milly left to have lunch in the royal dining hall, which was reserved for elite students.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. The Truth About Peach

Ashford High, Lunchtime

Suzaku was with Lelouch in the cafeteria, eating a burger , while Lelouch was eating a hot dog. While they were eating, the overhead television broke in with a special report.

"Good afternoon, I am Rebecca Caitlin, and we will begin with this breaking news." Rebecca, who had a black ponytail and a blue dress began. "Our beloved Prince Clovis was found dead at the Tokyo Airport, and appeared to be murdered by an unknown suspect. We are not sure of the whereabouts of the suspect, but we are certain that the suspect is armed, and extremely dangerous." Peach came to speak to Lelouch.

"Zero, you are coming with me, for murder of our beloved Prince Clovis!" Peach said.

"I though we were friends!" Lelouch gasped.

"I work for the CIA, so I never betray America!" said Peach.

"You ratted me out, helping me just to capture me!" said Lelouch.

"Exactly!" Peach told Lelouch. "It's how we roll in the CIA! We pretend to help people just to double cross them at the last minute!" Peach cuffed Lelouch and took him away.

UltraMax, Colorado

Lelouch was arrested and put in a cell in UltraMax in Colorado, the most unescapable prison in the Holy American Empire. Lelouch's cell was in an octagonal tower, which was a triangular section of the octagon with two triangular walls joined by an octagonal pillar in the center. The door in the pillar opened, and in came the warden.

Welcome To UltraMax." The warden, David Ultra, who had grey hair, glasses, and a mustache, and wore a grey suit with a red shirt and black tie had said. "This is the most unescapable prison in the whole Holy American Empire, so good luck getting out." David closed the door and locked it. Lelouch tried climbing the walls, but he slipped and couldn't get out. He tried climbing and walking up the triangular walls, but they were too thin for feet, and he fell into another cell in the facility. Lelouch was thinking of ways to escape, but then he realized something.

"Geass only works under direct eye contact, but the Warden was wearing glasses, so his eyes were visible." Lelouch said to himself. "If I could get the Warden to come here, he could let me out free." There was a visitor to see him, and it was Jeremiah Gottwald.

"Well, well, well." Jeremiah said. "The son of the Emperor of America is held prisoner in the center of the country."

"Well you finally managed to show up, Lord Jeremiah, or should I call you Orange, because you and Peach must be plotting something."

"Peach is a loyal friend of mine." Gottwald said. "We hung out when we were boys, and watched the Washington Federals together. When Peach became a CIA agent and turned gay, I became his domestic partner."

"You, his domestic partner?" Lelouch said. "THAT'S CRAZY"

"HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE!" David snapped.

"Speak to the leader of the Purist Faction that way again, and you will be obligated to regret it." Jeremiah told the Warden.

"Oh Lord Jeremiah, my apologies." The warden said, bowing.

"Lord Jeremiah, you will tell the Warden to release me at once!" Lelouch said, using his Geass.

"As the leader of the Purist faction, you will release Lelouch vi America at once!" Jeremiah ordered.

"Yes, your Imperial Majesty." David said. "Lelouch, you are hereby released from Ultramax." David took Lelouch to the Parole office. When Lelouch arrived at the office, Lelouch signed his name and was set free by the Purist Faction, who wore olive green and black trim military tunic with red ties and red armbands. Jeremiah, seen with his royal blue and yellow trim uniform, escorted Lelouch to a Purist Faction Toyota Tacoma, which was army green in color and had a turret on the back. Lelouch got in. Gottwald escorted Lelouch to the Purist Faction hideout in Boulder, Colorado, a mountain ranch with a large log and black walled mansion with a red roof. Jeremiah escorted Lelouch inside, where Peach was sitting inside the ranch mansion interior.

"Well Lelouch, you are away from the Black Pirates." Peach told Lelouch. "I have sent the CIA to round up your Pirate comrades, so you are Zero no more. You are Lelouch vi America."

"Let me out of here!" Lelouch panicked.

"No, we will let you do something with your useless life." Gottwald explained. "Join us in the fight against crime."

"What will I get in return?" Lelouch asked.

"We will get you the chance to earn adoration of the American People, to realize that you are still American, no how Japanese you claim to be and with that, you will find your father so you can tell him what happened to your mother and why you were sent to Japan." Gottwald said, and gave a mean smile.

"Then I am in." Lelouch said.

"Good." Gottwald said. "There is a man named Jose, who works for the Mexican Independence Front, a resistance group who wants to liberate Mexico from the American Empire. He was last seen in the Arapho National Forest near Boulder County. Find him, waste him, and photograph the dead body with your phone, and send the photo to me or Peach."

"Understood." Lelouch said.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Mexican Militia

Lelouch was at the trailhead of Indian Peaks Wilderness Trail in Arapaho National Forest in Boulder, Colorado. Lelouch called Peach over the phone.

"Peach, tell me where the location of this man is." Lelouch said.

"My Geass tells me that he is with some Mexican Independence front cronies near a lake." Peach said. "They have occupied the territory and set up base camp there. Go and take them out along with Jose, and send me the photo of Jose's body, ok?"

"Yes, I will do that." Lelouch said. He drove on a motorbike parked at the parking lot near the trailhead and drove it down the trail. When he got to the lake in the center of a coliseum of trees and mountain cliffs, a Mexican flag flew in the distance, hanging on a tent fortress, with bags of sand and Mexicans in camo and black with bulletproof vests and assault weapons started firing at Lelouch. Since Lelouch's gun was confiscated when he was arrested, he had to improvise. A soldier came charging at him.

"When you see me, acknowledge me as the Mexican Emperor Maximilian I, the last ruler of Mexico before annexation!" Lelouch said, using his Geass on the soldier.

"Keep away from Maximilian!" The soldier said, shooting his own friends. Lelouch collected an SMG that a soldier dropped. He shot the soldier he used Geass on, and then went to look for Jose. Peach called him over the phone.

"Where's Jose?" Lelouch asked.

"He is making a run for it on his jeep!" Peach said. "Stop the jeep and waste him!" Lelouch got on the bike and shot the gas tank on the jeep, blowing it up, and killing Jose. Lelouch took the photo of the dead body with his phone, and sent it to Peach.

"I got the photo!" Peach said. "You passed this test." Gottwald called Lelouch.

"Here is another test." Gottwald began. Some drug syndicate is trying to black market sell marijuana here in the American Empire. Marijuana has been made illegal in the Holy American Empire in 1914 by Emperor Theodore Roosevelt II. Destroy the marijuana farm near Colorado University campus and make them kick that shit back to where it came from!"

"Will do." Lelouch said.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Yes, weed is legal in Colorado, but this is an alternate timeline, so weed never was legal anywhere in the Holy American Empire, since the royal government banned it. The Holy American Empire is not the same country as the United States of America today, so laws and rights are different, because different form of government. Anyways, that is all the updates I have for now. Please review if you can, I would be happy to hear your honest thoughts. Bye now!


	10. Sky High Siege

The sun rose over the streets of Boulder, Colorado, starting a new morning. Lelouch was in Arapaho National Forest, walking down the streets as "With You" played in the background. There was a helicopter parked in the field, and out of it came Peach.

"Lelouch, it is time." Peach said. "The MS-10 cartel gang is selling drugs on the CU campus. Get in the helicopter and we will destroy the drug farm!" Lelouch got in, as the helicopter took off.

The helicopter flew over the CU campus, and arrived at the farm.

"All right Lelouch, destroy the farm equipment!" Peach said. Lelouch grabbed the assault weapon laying in the holding area, and fired at the chemical storage tank, destroying it. The helicopter flew to the first chemical depot. Lelouch fired and destroyed it. The helicopter flew to the second chemical depot. Lelouch fired and destroyed it. The helicopter flew to the third chemical depot. Lelouch fired and destroyed it. The helicopter flew to the fertilizer truck. Lelouch fired and destroyed it. The helicopter flew to the fuel truck. Lelouch fired and destroyed it. There was a massive fire on the farm, burning the crops and the entire farm down, as well as the Mexican cartels on the farm.

"That's all of them!" Peach said. "Some of the MS-10 gang members are making a run for it!" Some green cars were rolling away down the road. The helicopter flew to the first car, and Lelouch destroyed it. The helicopter flew to the second car, and Lelouch destroyed it. The helicopter flew to the third car, and Lelouch destroyed it.

"Congrats, Lelouch, you passed the second test." Peach said. "The next mission is to find some Mexicans who are Honorary Americans, but as the Purist Faction, they can't play ball with America. We have to waste them on the sight!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Colorado Pizza Bust

Lelouch was in the helicopter with Peach and Gottwald, flying into Idaho Springs.

"I have used my Geass to locate the Honorary Americans." Peach said. "They are near Baba Yo's Pizza, where Colorado style pizza comes from."

"I could go for some Colorado style pizza to bring home to C.C." Lelouch added.

"This isn't a vacation!" Peach snapped. "There are half breeds of American and Mexican roaming in the area, and they cannot be true Americans if they are not pure of blood!" The helicopter touched down on 15th Avenue, right in the middle of the parking lot of Baba Yo's. The Mexicans were dressed in black suits and red scarf ties, and were running to a rusty 1960s Chevy Impala.

"Stop right there, half breeds!" Lelouch said.

"We are American citizens, we proved loyalty to the crown, so we are legal!" One of the half breeds said.

"But you aren't American enough." Lelouch shot the fuel tank of the impala, blowing it up, and killing the half breeds.

"Good work!" Peach said. "The last test involves taking down some half breeds near the Raspberry Fields Dispensary in Curtisville, Colorado. Find the half breeds and waste them for me, will you?"

"Will do, for service to the empire." Lelouch said.

"That's what I would like to hear." Gottwald said.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. Purist Faction Blues

Lelouch was driving his motorbike along the streets of Idaho Springs, but ran into Rosalinda Roberta.

"You heard of Peach, haven't you?" Rosalinda said.

"Yea, he has been making me cleanse the empire of half breeds."

"That's the problem with the Purist Faction." Rosalinda added. "They fight for something that was never there to fuel their hateful ideology, and it is against what America is about."

"I never should have hung out with those guys from the start." Lelouch said. "I have been tricked to doing the empire's dirty work!"

"That's right!" Rosalinda remarked. "I am the one who gave Peach his Geass, and I can strip it from him just as easily. Follow my lead and I will make Peach regret the day he made the contract." Rosalinda jumped on Lelouch's bike and he drove to confront the Purist Faction. They were on 2000 Riverside Drive, headed for the Argo Mill, making a run for it in their Toyota Truck. Lelouch shot his gun to stop the truck, puncturing a hole in its tire.

"Out of the truck, Peach!" Rosalinda snapped.

"Rosalinda, what are you doing here?" Peach gasped.

"I am stripping you of your Geass, you racist bastard!" Rosalinda grabbed Peach and stripped him of his Geass. Suddenly, a light blue Gloucester arrived, with some blue Royal Guard Knightmares with gold shoulders.

"Peter Percival and Jeremiah Gottwald, you are under arrest for human rights violations!" A female voice shouted. The Gloucester opened, and out came a beautiful woman in a dark blue uniform and a white cape, who had striking purple hair.

"Cornelia?" Lelouch asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I am apprehending both of your so called friends for violating the democratic laws we have in the Holy American Empire." Cornelia explained.

It is written in the Imperial Constitution that all peoples conquered by the empire have a choice of pledging loyalty to the crown, and once they have done that, they are well established citizens of the empire. Apprehending them or yet alone killing them is a human rights violation, so you dishonor me, the crown, and the whole damn empire!"

Gottwald and Peach trembled in fear, as Cornelia's eyes turned to white circles with thick black outlines, and a red eerie glow outlined her behind a scary black and red background.

"Peter, You have two choices: Either face a life sentence in prison, or live in Georgia cultivating a peach farm." Cornelia said.

"I choose Georgia, because they have nice scenery there." Peter said.

"Gottwald, you can either face life sentence, death, or go to Florida and cultivate an orange farm." Cornelia said.

"I choose the orange farm, because I will be at peace, and since Florida borders Georgia, me and Peter will see each other eventually." Gottwald said.

"Don't get too excited." Cornelia snarled. "Sorry to split up such a close relationship."

"I will miss you, Gottwald." Peter said, as tears rolled down from his eyes. He pulled a tissue out from the pocket of his shirt and wiped his eyes.

"I will miss you too, Peter." Gottwald cried, and used his arm to wipe the tears off his face. "Bon Voyage!" Peter and Gottwald were carried away in two separate AE army trucks, bound for Florida and Georgia.

"Thank you, Cornelia." Rosalinda said. "You are my hero."

"Don't mention it, Rosie." Cornelia said.

"How do you know me?" Rosalinda asked.

"I used to go to Honduras all the time with Euphie for vacation, sipping margaritas on the beach, and one day when I was feeling beautiful on the Honduran beach popping some margaritas, you showed up, and we formed the Good Girls' Society, an organization where we appreciate the joys of being a woman."

"Is the Society still active?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, but you are a man." Cornelia mentioned. "However, you are still welcome to join."

"I am in." Lelouch said.

"Very good." Cornelia told Lelouch. "We are all going back to Japan, since I have important duties as Viceroy."

"I can't wait to see the Black Pirates and return to my role as Zero once again!" Lelouch thought to himself.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	13. United Republic of Japan

Back in Japan, Cornelia, Rosalinda, and Euphemia sat in the throne room of the Tokyo Settlement, with Lelouch sitting on a chair beside Cornelia.

"As Viceroy of Area 11, I am sending the Knightmare unit known as the Type 01-Elvis to engage the Japan Independence Front." Her subordinates agreed with her. Lelouch laughed.

"What is so funny, Lelouch?" Cornelia snapped.

"You Americans just sit and watch the battlefield like a ballgame, underestimating the teamwork and raw potential of the JIF, and your soldiers have tried to stop the JIF, but they keep bouncing back like a rubber ball. You might as well have sent in children."

"Silence, Lelouch!" Cornelia suggested. "I tricked you into joining the Good Girls' Society just so I could take you prisoner, and that is what you are here for. You are a prisoner and nothing else."

"You don't get it, do you." Lelouch mentioned. "The West has fallen due to the rise of corrupt tyrants like yourselves, but the East will rise."

"Say what?" Cornelia gasped.

"America has fallen, and is no longer the same country of immigrants that Washington envisioned when the American Empire was established. American Values are done, the Constitution of old has been replaced with the Imperial Constitution, a lesser version of the Constitution. The ER is a fascist regime that operates as a constitutional monarchy, with a figurehead king and a dictator as the real leader. The Chinese Federation used to own Japan, and they treated Japan with love, while you just abuse it!"

"Cut your tongue, Lelouch!" Cornelia snapped, pointing her gun at Lelouch.

"And this is where I order you, to surrender Area Eleven to create a new nation called the United Republic of Japan, a nation where Americans, Japanese, and even Chinese can coexist together in unified peace, and will be the new nation of immigrants, and the land of opportunity." Lelouch said, using his Geass on Cornelia.

"Affirmative." Cornelia said. "The United Republic of Japan is hereby established. All American units must stand down and be absorbed into the JIF, to create a strong Japanese Military. All in favor of creating this new melting pot nation, raise your hands!"

Euphie raised her hand, as did Rosalinda, Lelouch, and even Guilford and the other Generals in charge of the settlement.

"Then it is settled." Cornelia said. "May God save our beloved United Republic of Japan!" The flag of the United Republic of Japan was laid out on the table, a white flag with the red imperial seal of Japan in the center. The American Empire flags were lowered across Area 11, and replaced with the United Republic of Japan flags.

"LONG LIVE JAPAN!" the generals chanted. "LONG LIVE JAPAN!" Cornelia, Euphemia, and Rosalinda chanted.

"LONG LIVE JAPAN!" Lelouch chanted.

"LONG LIVE JAPAN!" the townspeople chanted.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	14. The Africa-Middle East Purchase

After the United Republic of Japan was established, America was at war with the European Reich. The grey and red trimmed American battleships, blue and white Knightmares and olive green VTOLS flew over Britain.

"American forces approaching!" A European officer announced. "Fire the cannons!" The Reich soldiers fired their cannons, aiming at the American forces. Schniezel sat in the American Flagship, the Eagle Summit Imperial, which was a white and gold flying aircraft carrier that was 100 football fields long and 30 NBA sized basketball courts wide. Schneizel sat in the captain's tower, sitting at a control chair watching a TV screen. He got a call from Charles zi America.

"Emperor Charles, what are your orders?" Schneizel asked.

"Fire everything at the European forces, and leave nothing standing!" Charles ordered. "The Ragnarok Connection exists in the ER, so we want to take it over to establish the Thought Elevators there."

"What's the Ragnarok Connection?" Schneizel asked.

"The Ragnarok Connection is the ultimate plan to create a series of thought elevators throughout the American Empire, then use them to create a new world in my image." Charles explained.

"Oh, how wonderful." Schneizel mentioned. "Now if you will excuse me, I will fire everything and depart all the planes." The blue and grey American fighter jets flew off the Eagle Summit Imperial, firing their laser cannons at France, Germany, Italy, and Greece. The lasers hit the Triumphal Arch, The Brandenburg Gate, the Leaning Tower of Pisa, and even the Pantheon, as well as the other European forces that lurked in the ER. The ER had surrendered, and America had won.

"Excellent." Schneizel said. "Euro-America has been established."

After the ER had surrendered, Charles zi America had put the African and Middle Eastern territory up for sale. He appeared on a video screen in the capital building of the United Republic of Japan, formerly known as the Tokyo Settlement HQ, where the Council of Japan, the government leaders of the nation, who were elected by the people and acted as a court and voted to pass laws had resided. Among the Council was Cornelia, Lelouch, Rosalinda, Euphemia, and Guilford. They were the five members of the Japanese Council.

"Cornelia, my daughter." Charles began. "As the leader of the URJ, I am offering to sell you the territory of Northern Africa and half of the Middle East, since I have no interest in keeping it, since there is no Ragnarok Connection there."

We will accept the territory." Cornelia told her father. "We will pay 220,015,000 yen for the territory, which is two million American dollars." Cornelia sent the money electronically through her phone onto Charles's account.

"The territory of Northern Africa and half the Middle East is yours." Charles said. The territory had split from Euro America and had become part of Japan, despite it not being geographically connected.

"Now we can wage a two pronged assault on the Chinese Federation with Lelouch's help, and the help of the Black Pirates." Cornelia said to herself. "Councilman Lelouch, round up every Black Pirate you can find, and bring them here so they can be the special forces of the Japanese Military."

"Yes, Councilwoman Cornelia." Lelouch said. Lelouch went on to round up the Black Pirates.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	15. Chess Match in China

Lelouch had summoned Oghi, Suzaku, Villeta, Kallen, and C2 to the Japan Council room. Cornelia went over briefing about the Chinese Federation.

"The Chinese Federation is a typical monarchy, even after Chang Kai Sheik overthrew the monarchy. After his death, there were a long line of emperors and empresses, leading up to Empress Tianzi, leader of the High Eunuchs, the corrupt ruling class of the Federation. We need to evict the Eunuchs and force Tianzi to surrender the territory to Japan."

"Ok." The Black Pirates said.

"We will meet at a royal banquet for the wedding of Odysseus eu America and Tianzi, creating a bond between America and China."Cornelia explained. We need to stop the wedding and force the Americans out of China!"

The Royal Banquet, Beijing

As people gathered at the banquet, in the red columned palace in Beijing with yellow floors and red carpets, they sat down, eating happily and conversing with each other. Tianzi banged her spoon against a glass, calling the banquet to attention.

"Thank you all for coming, I appreciate your efforts to strengthen the relationship between America and China, so please, thank you very much. The Chinese Ceremonial Guards blew their horns.

"And now, the President of America, please welcome Second Prince Schneizel!" Schneizel walked in, with his white suit, blue vest with white shirt and red tie. He was happy to welcome the Empress of China. Zero had came with the Black Pirates to confront Schneizel.

"Zero, what the hell are you doing here?" Schneizel asked.

"Schneizel, I challenge you to a chess match." Zero began. If I win, you must convince the Empress to fork over all of the Chinese Federation to the United Republic of Japan while still being in power, and if you win, I will reveal myself to the world."

"Deal." Schniezel began. They began the chess match. Schniezel moved his white pawn to D5. Lelouch moved his pawn to D4. Schneizel moved his bishop to H3. Lelouch took the bishop with his pawn.

"What a stupid move." Lelouch said. "Are you toying with me or something?"

"Maybe." Schneizel said. Lelouch moved his bishop to G5. Schneizel moved his bishop to A6. Lelouch moved his pawn to A4. Schneizel moved his bishop to G2. Lelouch moved his rook to A3. Schniezel moved his pawn to F6. Schneizel did not capture the pawn, but he moved his own pawn to A5. Lelouch moved his bishop and took the pawn, putting Schneizel in check. Schneizel moved his king to D7. Lelouch moved the rook to D3.

"Checkmate." Lelouch said.

"Ok, you made your bet." Schneizel said, speaking up.

"May I have everyone's attention!" Schneizel announced. "As an agreement with Lelouch, I order Tianzi to surrender the territory of China to the United Republic of Japan."

"By order of President Schneizel, the territory of the Chinese Federation now belongs to Japan."

"Thank you, Schneizel." Zero said, raising his glass, and accidentally spilled wine, and tripped over it and fell, while his mask fell off.

"Lelouch Lamperouge, I knew it!" Schneizel said. "I am placing you under arrest and escorting you to see His Majesty Charles!" Schneizel's royal guards cuffed Lelouch and took him away to the Sword of Akasha to confront Charles.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	16. The Sword of Akasha

The Sword of Akasha was a temple in the sky, a feature of incredible beauty. It felt like something of legend. Lelouch walked the red carpet through the green marble columns with red fire on the torches, and then came to the throne of Charles Zi America, who wore a red coat and pants with a dark green hooded cape.

"Father, why did you send me to Japan?" Lelouch asked.

"I did it for your personal protection." Charles answered. "V2 here is the one who killed your mother, and she was the one who gave me my Geass."

"You have a Geass?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, in fact I can read your mind." Charles answered. "Besides, I ordered V2 to kill your mother Marianne, because she was a nuisance to my personal goals of conquering the entire world in the name of America and creating an entire Aryan kingdom that will dominate the world in the name of the working white man!"

"You're also a racist, how predictable!" Lelouch remarked.

"Exactly." Charles commented. "We oppress people of color by denying them service and making them servants to the white man because it gives us progress. When police pull over blacks in the streets, they give us progress. Only the strong survive. We even wiped out half the black population in our African territory while the other half moved to the European part of Africa and the ER itself. Do not get me started on the wage gap, it is natural, mens' work requires heavy lifting and women's work requires doing much simpler task because of the more fragile body, so that's why women are paid less, it is science."

"A racist and a misogynist." Lelouch uttered. V2 arrived, shooting Charles in the back. Lelouch charged at Charles, pulling out his gun to shoot his father, but it was no use because he was immortal.

"You fool." Charles remarked. "I ordered V2 to kill me so I could be immortal. Once I have experienced death, then I can be immortal."

"Lelouch vi America Commands you to give me your immortality!" Lelouch commanded. It suddenly worked, as Charles had to give Lelouch his immortality.

"No, you miserable delinquite!" Charles ranted.

"Now I can use my Geass to the fullest extent." Lelouch said. "V2 and Charles, BEGONE!" Lelouch used his Geass to the fullest, creating a bright light flashing on Charles and V2, and they were turning to dust.

"Charles, I don't feel so good." V.V said to the American Emperor. She turned to dust in a very Avengers Endgame-like fashion. Charles did the same while crouching down. The Sword was crumbling down, as Lelouch had to escape. Lelouch ran for the exit, got in the escape pod, and flew to the White Palace, the palace of the Emperor.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	17. America Restored

The American Emperor's Throne Room, White Palace

The stage was set in the throne room, decorated with gold walls, marble columns, and a white floor with a red carpet. The Royal Guards, who wore black uniforms with red sashes, played a trumpet tune.

"And now, we welcome his royal highness, Charles Zi America!" The guard captain announced. Charles did not come, instead it was Lelouch.

"I am Charles's son, Lelouch vi America." He said. "Charles Zi America no longer lives, and I am the one who took his life."

"You are under arrest, murderer!" The guard captain interjected, pulling out his sword. Suzaku and C2 struck him from the back. Cornelia and Euphemia came and knocked out the rest of the guards.

"I will nominate Suzaku as the Knight of Zero, and C2 as my royal Empress." Lelouch continued. "Throughout America's history, it has been a male dominated, Aryan dominated land, where the white man survives, and others become the foundation. That ends now, because I will fine tune our policies to be acceptant towards women and people of color, and highlight successful women and people of color in America."

Everyone cheered.

"When women of all races succeed, America succeeds!" Lelouch remarked. The women in the audience clapped and did fangirl squeals.

"Therefore, I will be creating an all female special forces unit called the Amazon Paladins, which will be led by Gertrude and Cornelia." Lelouch continued. "America shall move on from its past and will be a nation where black can fight back, where brown can be around, where yellow can be a fellow, and where a red man can be ahead, man! America will endure and be led off to new heights, and a new era of social justice and equality, for all Americans, and later the entire world. The Constitution of old will be reinstated with its old amendments and values, and the reinstatement of the three branches and the fourth estate too. We will further spread America's influence on the entire world so everyone will be free! AMERICA WILL PREVAIL!"

"ALL HAIL AMERICA, ALL HAIL LELOUCH!" The crowd chanted. ""ALL HAIL AMERICA, ALL HAIL LELOUCH!""ALL HAIL AMERICA, ALL HAIL LELOUCH!" "ALL HAIL AMERICA, ALL HAIL LELOUCH!" "ALL HAIL AMERICA, ALL HAIL LELOUCH!"

The Ikaruga, Japanese Flagship

Schneizel came to negotiate with the Japanese Military, meeting in the Ikaruga war room.

"Now that Lelouch is gone, I will offer you a deal." Schneizel began. "You will accept me as your leader and I will offer you the support of my royal guard, who will become loyal to the United Republic of Japan.

"Deal." Tohdoh said, accepting the deal. "Lelouch had betrayed us, so we want revenge on him."

"He did say he was taking over the world, because were watching his speech live on the internet." Kallen added. "We cannot let that stand, so we will fight to keep the Japan alive."

"Long live Japan." Schneizel said to himself, laughing maniacally.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	18. The World Becomes Japan

Skies over Moscow

The Eagle Summit Imperial, flew over the skies of Moscow, carrying Lelouch, in elegant maroon attire with gold and black eyes on his hat, chest and the tips of his robe. C2 had a maroon ballgown with yellow trim, and Suzaku had a maroon suit with a dark green tie. The Eagle Summit was escorted by the Amazon Knights, and was met with the Russian flagship, The Anastasia, being escorted by the Petersburg Knights, flying over the Russian nation.

"Amazons, kill the escort!" Lelouch ordered. The Amazons charged to clash with the Petersburg, engaging in gunfire and sword fighting, striking at metal and crushing cockpits. Cornelia used her Slash Harkens to break off the float units of one Petersburg Knightmare, and Euphemia used her Slash Harkens to break off the float units of another Petersburg Knightmare. Cornelia's Gloucester was under attack by a swarm of Petersburg, but she did a spin attack and destroyed them. The last of the Petersburg were destroyed by the lesser Amazons.

"That was easy." Cornelia said to herself.

"Now we need to destroy the Anastasia." Lelouch added.

"Fire the Antimatter Cannon!" Suzaku announced. The laser cannon fired, destroying the Anastasia. The Anastasia caught fire, falling down to the capital city of Moscow, and exploded. Russia surrendered, becoming a territory of America, known as Russo-America. "Russo-America has been established!" Lelouch said. "Now we must focus on Japan." Lelouch got a distress call from Schneizel, watching as the Ikaruga docked into the Eagle Summit. Schneizel boarded without asking permission to board, since he was an enemy of America.

"What are you doing here, Schneizel!" Lelouch asked. Schneizel was escorted by Oghi, Tohdoh, and Kallen. They came to Lelouch unarmed, not putting up a fight.

"We did not come to fight." Schneizel answered. "We come in peace."

"What are you proposing?" Lelouch questioned.

"We are asking for a treaty that makes America and Japan allies, absorbing all of America's territory into the United Republic of Japan, uniting the whole world." Schneizel answered.

"Your new American policies will not be affected, because the United Republic of Japan has the same progressive ideas." Kallen added.

"If it is about progress you say, then it is a deal." Lelouch remarked. "America's military will be absorbed into the Japanese Military." Lelouch and Schneizel shook hands, and the deal was done.

Washington DC Capitol Building

Lelouch stood at a podium in front of the capital, met with a crowd three times as large as Obama's crowd on his inauguration in 2009. Lelouch began to speak at the ceremony, beginning his speech.

"My fellow Americans, we are proud to be members of the United Republic of Japan." Lelouch began. "Together we can accomplish many new ideas, innovations and build a new world together. This world has been scarred and divided by the fires of war. We can change it in the long healing process that is to come. The war is over! The one billion plus people cheered.

"We will maintain our ideas of progress and unity through the years, and maintain freedoms of all kinds as well as basic human rights of many for years to come! The people cheered.

"We will maintain rights for all peoples of all kinds so everyone regardless of race, religion, gender, sexual orientation, is Japanese! The people cheered.

"ALL HAIL JAPAN, ALL HAIL LELOUCH!" "ALL HAIL JAPAN, ALL HAIL LELOUCH!" "ALL HAIL JAPAN, ALL HAIL LELOUCH!" The people chanted. The world was united and at peace for years to come.

THE END


End file.
